The Jess and Becker Plan
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Connor and Abby are sick of Jess and Becker not admitting their love for one another. Will a outing to the pub make them realise their feelings for each other? rated K  but tell me if the rating needs to change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first primeval story on its own. For anyone who is still reading 'the Anomaly in the Powell Estate', I will try to update soon, (If anyone is still reading that is). Anyway, on with the story and please be nice it is my first PE story.**

**Also I would to thank my sister for helping me write this, (she'll get annoyed if I don't give her a mention).**

**Paring: Jess and Becker (My sister's idea, this is mainly my sister's story)**

* * *

><p>Connor's POV:<p>

It's just a normal day at work for us. Anomalies are occurring, we're fighting them, Lester's being Lester and Jess and Becker are still blind with their feelings for each other. So a normal day.

The only thing annoying me (and Abby) is the Jess and Becker issue. When will they finally realise that they like each other, not just like but like like. I dunno, one day maybe.

Oh wait, I think I have an idea! Gotta go and tell Abby!

Abby's POV:

So Connor has told me his plan. We're all going to the pub and hopefully while we're there we can get Jess and Becker together. All we have to do is convince Matt, Emily and Lester. Matt and Emily will probably be up for it! Lester might need a bit more convincing though.

~PrImEvAl~

"So you want me and Emily to help you and Connor get Jess and Backer together?" Matt said with his arms crossed.

"Yes," Abby said simply.

"Well, that sounds like fun. Count us in!" Matt said as Emily smiled.

"OK, see you later then" Abby smiled and went to find Lester.

~PrImEvAl~

"Becker, how would you like to come to the pub with the rest of the team?" Connor asked the solider.

"What's the catch?"

"There's no catch." Connor said.

"OK, sounds like a bit of fun. S'pose we could do with a drink every now and again." Becker said.

"OK, then see you later." Connor ran to find Jess.

~PrImEvAl~

"Please Lester?" Abby pleaded.

"No Abby, I have work to do." Lester said, his tone the same as ever.

"Please Lester, it's one night." Abby said.

"Oh all right, I know I'm going to regret this later though." Lester sighed and put down his papers.

"Great, see you later then."

"Yeah see you later." Lester then got back to work.

Abby then went to find Connor.

~PrImEvAl~

"Jess," Connor said as he walked into the control room. Jess turned round to face him.

"Hey Connor," Jess said with a smile.

"Hey. I was just wondering if you would like to come with us to the pub later on." Connor said.

"Yeah sure, what time?" Jess asked.

"About 7." Connor said.

"OK, see you then."

Connor smiled and went to find Abby.

He found Abby down one of the corridors apparently looking for him. Together they went back to Connor's office to discuss the plan.

They would get Jess and Becker together, even if it took a little more time than they would like; they would get them together...

**TBC**

**Hoped you liked the first chapter, this was originally going to be a one-shot, but I reckon it would be too long and be better in a multi-chapter form.**

**Now my sister has something to say:**

**Thank you for reading our story and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**(She did actually type that)**

**Like she said thank you for reading and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Love **

**~David Tennant Stalker~ and ~FourthSaddleClubMember~ (we made that up out of the blue as she doesn't have an account and she won't for the next two years).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys we're back! With the second chapter of 'The Jess and Becker Plan'! Thank you to everyone who has favourite-d this story and has reviewed! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was 7pm and Connor and Abby were waiting, in the pub, for the rest of the ARC team. Both of them hoped that their plan to get Jess and Becker together will work, but they couldn't be sure. They would have to see where the night led them.<p>

"So Abby, do you think this plan is going to work?" Connor asked leaning in closer to Abby.

"I dunno, it was your idea, Con." Abby replied.

"Well of course I think it's going to work. Like you said it was my idea. I just wanna know what you think." Connor said.

"Well I think it could work. But we have to be prepared just in case it doesn't." Abby told him.

"Try to keep optimistic, Abby. We'll deal with that when and _if _it happens." Connor told her.

"OK,"

* * *

><p>Matt and Emily were the first to arrive. Shortly followed by Jess and Becker.<p>

"Right, now all we have to do is wait for Lester." Abby said.

"Hold on, you invited Lester?" Becker asked, surprised. "And he's coming?"

"Yes I invited him. Whether he comes or not is a different matter. He did say he would though. Guess we'll find out soon." Abby told him.

"While they waited to see if Lester actually turned up or not, the group went up to the bar and got their drinks.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, the door opened and Lester walked in. He looked the same as ever; black suit with white pinstripes. Lester noticed the group by the bar and walked up to them.<p>

"Right, let's get this over and done with. And I don't want this mentioned ever again, got that?" Lester said. The rest of the group nodded. "Good,"

Lester sat down on one of the free stools next to the bar. "Why don't you go off and do whatever it is you need to do and I'll stay here and relax with my drink." Lester suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Matt said winking at Connor and Abby who smiled back.

The group went off, left Lester by the bar and went to find a spare table where they all sit and talk.

They found a table by the back door and sat down.

After a few minutes of chatting about random things, Abby spoke:

"Me and Connor just need to talk about something private.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Come on, Connor." Abby grabbed his arm and pulled him from his seat. She then led Connor outside.

Once they were outside Connor looked at Abby as if to say: _'what are we doing out here?'_

"Yes Connor, I know you want to know why we're out here," Connor nodded silently and Abby got her phone out and began to text Matt. "But hold on a sec and then I'll tell you." Abby finished texting put her phone away and looked at Connor.

"Right, we're out here so we can give Jess and Becker some space; which will hopefully lead them in the right direction of finally getting together." Abby told him. "I've texted Matt and told him to come outside here with Emily to give Jess and Becker the space they need." Abby explained.

"OK, that makes sense." Connor said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Matt and Emily walked outside and the four friends peered through a window, where they wouldn't be seen, so they could watch Jess and Becker.<p>

"Things look a bit awkward to me." Matt said.

"I think that's a sign that they really do like each other." Emily said.

"If we're lucky they might lose this awkwardness soon." Connor said.

"We hope," Abby said.

"Yeah; we hope." Emily said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the pub Jess and Becker were sitting in silence. Both of them were trying to think of a conversation to bring up. So far neither of them had anything.<p>

"Jess, do you want me to get you another drink?" Becker asked, there was most certainly some nervousness in his voice.

"Yes; thank you Becker." Jess replied they smiled at each other for a moment and the crew at the window also smiled. Becker got up and went up to the bar.

"So, you and your girlfriend having a good night?" the Bar Man asked as he got the drinks.

"Actually she's not my girlfriend. We're just good friends." Becker told him.

"Sure you are," The Bar Man said smiling. "You have a good night," Becker smiled at the man, picked up the drinks and walked back to the table.

"Here you go, Jess." Becker put her drink by her on the table and sat down. "Do you have any idea where the others went?" he asked her.

"No, why?" Jess asked as she picked up her drink.

"Well, they've been gone for ages now. People- like me- might start to think they're..." He paused and sipped at his drink, "...up to something." Becker shook his head as if to clear the thought from his head.

"Oh well, their loss if they miss out on a good night." Jess took a sip of her drink and at the same time a thought went through Becker's mind:

'_God she's beautiful.' _Becker smiled at Jess and as she put her drink back on the table, she smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>From the window, Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily thought the same thing:<p>

'_This night might be the night for Jess and Becker'_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hoped that was all right, my sister was not a big help with this chapter. She helped me with Lester and that was about it. She wouldn't read the draft I wrote in a pad because she said she couldn't read my writing.**

**Anyway please review and we'll...Well I'll try and get the next chapter up to you soon.**

**Love**

**DTS and FSCM xx**


End file.
